UNSC Infinity
The UNSC Infinity (Hull Classification Number INF-101) is an Infinity-''class warship that was famous for being one of the most technologically advanced ships in all of Humanity's navies. Originally drafted roughly in 2530, The ''Infinity was constructed on the edge of the Oort Cloud in the Sol system under a complete and total communications blackout. For roughly 20 years workers labored to create the most technologically advanced starship of the time. At 5.6 kilometers, it still is one of the largest ships that has ever been constructed by the UNSC. Description Decommissioned some time in the 27th Century as a military vessel, the Infinity has been reused as a fully functioning museum piece and resort for tourists. In its heyday, the Infinity ''had a total crew of 17,000 men and women from the military and civilian sectors. Nowadays it only maintains a small private crew that maintains and operates the ship. AIs and Huragok help keep the ship up to date with new technology, but as of 3239, the superstructure is still authentic. The ''Infinity still has the ability to tunnel through Slipspace, and its Forerunner-enhanced engines are still very much operational. It sometimes accompanies other ships on parade missions where it acts as the centerpiece of the event. The ship stands, even today, as one of Humanity's greatest technological achievements. The Infinity also helped pioneer the next generation virtual reality training simulators used by UNSC personnel. The VR Training deck, affectionately known as the 'holodeck' by crewmembers, is a device that can produce any concievable environment through the use of hard light structures. This technology found its way to many other ships in the fleet where crewmembers can drill and practice without being in a dangerous situation. The ship was active in the days following the Human/Covenant War in 2553 when the ship was used to help quell the Sangheili Civil War on Sangheilios. At this time, the ship was under the command of Captain Andrew Del Rio. In 2557, Del Rio stepped down as captain to allow his first officer, Commander Thomas Lasky to take the reins as the Captain. Lasky commanded the vessel until he retired, and passed the ship off to a new Captain, Loretta Jonsdottir. In 3235, the Infinity was part of a parade fleet that was arranged to welcome Mobius into the Alliance, the group of civilizations that looked out for one another. Everyone who had heard of the Infinity, including Lieutenant Christopher O'Connor, wanted to get aboard. To them, the ship was a sort of location of pilgrimage, something that a military man or woman would be honored to set their boots upon. To walk the hallowed halls of this ship was to pay respect to Humanity's resiliance to survive its near annihilation by the Covenant. The Infinity was regularly moored in the Arcturus system in a special dock that was made just for the ship. The current CO of the ship is Captain Roman Tedderly. Behind the Scenes The Infinity is central to the Reclaimer Saga of Halo, and I mentioned the ship as a reference to Halo 4. However, at the time I did this, I was not aware of the plot of the game. A question that naturally comes up is whether or not the events of Halo 4 took place in the Chaos Chronicles universe, and the answer is no. The Didact is still locked in the Cryptum, the Storm Covenant were never a problem, and Requiem was likely never discovered. Most importantly, because John in the Chaos Chronicles never ended up going to Requiem following Halo 3's ending, this is an alternate unverse version of the canon events. That being said, Thomas Lasky and Andrew Del Rio were likely still the commanding officers of the ship, as those events are not tied to Requiem. Trivia *The UNSC Infinity ''is 709 years old, making it the longest continuously running starship ever made by Humanity. This comes from the fact that it is structure has Forerunner elements in it, which may contribute to its longevity, and an army of Huragok which keep its internals up to date. To contrast, the UNSC ''Indomitable, one of Humanity's front line supercarriers, is only about 200 years old. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) External Links *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Infinity, Halo Nation article Category:Ships Category:Supercarriers Category:Military Category:UNSC